


We Could Be Immortals

by queencestqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, League of Assassins - Freeform, post Nanda Parbat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencestqueen/pseuds/queencestqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Post "Nanda Parbat." Ra's raises the incentives of his offer and Oliver must make a choice that will change both his and Thea's lives forever. [HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Dedicated to:** my Queencest soulmate, J, who suffers through my obsession with these two with a smile! I love you, girl!
> 
>  **Notes/Warnings:**  
>  \- I **NEED** to know if I should expand on this by making it a full-fledged story or leave it as a one-shot so PLEASE tell me what you think in a review.  
>  \- Italicized words are thoughts and bold are direct quotes from the episode of ARROW. There are a few quotes from the 100 in here too (see if you spot them.)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**"You have shown tremendous strength, fortitude, power. No, Mr. Queen, I don't want to kill you. I want you to take my place. I want you to become the next Ra's al Ghul."**

Oliver blinked as Ra's' words hung in the air, awaiting an answer. The offer sounded oddly sincere and yet Oliver didn't trust it. How could he? Ra's had done nothing, but bring him pain, court his death. _Why? Why is Ra's making this offer?_ He had a successor in place already: Nyssa. She'd only been in Oliver's cell for less than a day; there was no way that her father had written her off already. _Why does he think I would even consider such a thing?_ Ra's had to know enough about him to know that Oliver wasn't the type of person to lead a league of assassins. _I am not a killer, not anymore. Can I risk saying no?_

"You did not kill Ta-er al-Sahfer," Ra's said, continuing his plea for Oliver to consider the offer, "and there is only a singular reason that one claims blame for something not done by their own hands." Oliver looked up at the man then, body freezing as a horrible thought occurred to him. _He knows about Thea._ Everything Oliver had done to protect her, to keep her hidden from Ra's' radar, had all been for nothing. "A man like you willingly sacrifices himself to my sword for only one purpose: to protect what is most important to him."

Ra's approached him then slowly, his ever present sword at his hip, sheathed now but easily put back into action if the need arose "Was she worth it, Mr. Queen?" He asked as he circled the younger man who remained knelt upon the floor. If he moved, Oliver feared what Ra's might take his actions to mean; Oliver didn't want to engage in a battle with the man if he did not have to do so. "Worth forfeiting your life? Worth the fight back from death? Worth all the efforts of protection?"

"Yes." Oliver said, unable to completely ignore the prodding any longer. He had to say something to defend his actions.

Ra's stopped in front of him again, eyes that were wizened by time scrutinizing him, as he asked a simple, "why?"

But it wasn't a simple question. _Why Thea?_ A myriad of answers flooded his mind. _Because she's my sister. Because she's innocent. Because Malcolm made her do it. Because she's my only family_. But the truth was both simple and complicated at the same time. "Because she's my everything." He said without conscious thought. It felt good to say it aloud. It hadn't occurred to him until just now, but since he'd said so he felt lighter, relieved. He'd been living with that weighing on his soul for years now and finally someone else knew…even if it was just Ra's al Ghul.

"Ah," Ra's nodded as if he understood, but Oliver suspected he had no clue, "the heart will lead the greatest of men to the most selfless of actions." Oliver said nothing. He and Ra's were not anything resembling comrades and he was giving the man nothing more than was necessary to survive this conversation. Ra's, it seemed, didn't need Oliver to say anything to that; he simply continued to speak. "Then, for this everything woman, consider my proposal, Mr. Queen." That was not as convincing of an argument as Ra's thought. _Thea would never approve of me taking the man up on his offer. She wouldn't approve of me sacrificing my soul, of me turning others into assassins, not when I am so determined to keep her from becoming a murderer._ "If you are my heir, destined for my mantle then you and everyone you care about have nothing to fear from me or my people. And when the time comes that I am gone, then you will have the power to keep your people safe." At this, Ra's smiled and it made Oliver feel cold inside, "No one challenges the Demon, Mr. Queen."

Though he hated to admit it, Ra's did make a convincing argument with these points. All he'd ever wanted was to keep everyone he cared about safe and protect his city. Being the demon would ensure the safety of his team and maybe even help him keep Starling City safe. But just as he began to consider the offer, he heard Thea's voice in his mind pleading with him, _'…but not you dying because of me,' and 'No, please. Please, don't go.'_ He couldn't ignore his gut, couldn't ignore her.

Just as he opened his mouth to decline the proposition, politely of course, Ra's interrupted him. "Before you say anything, may I introduce you to our newest member?" He gestured towards the door to the chamber and Oliver stood, turning to look just as Nyssa pushed open the double doors and was followed in by…

"Thea?" Oliver asked, but the question was unnecessary. It was very clearly his sister standing behind the Demon's heir.

She met his blue gaze and breathed a sigh of relief as she ran across the lengthy room. Her arms were around him as soon as she was close enough to do so, "Ollie." She said softly, burying her face in his shoulder in much the same way that she did when he first came home from the island.

After a second of taking comfort in her presence, Oliver pushed her back by her shoulders, "What are you doing here, Thea?"

Thea wilted a little then as if she knew he wouldn't like the answer and even he had to admit, he wasn't going to. "It's a long story." She said and he shot her a look that she knew well. She sighed, pulled herself to her full height, before filling Oliver in.

* * *

**"He wanted her dead to put certain things in motion, but I am the one who fired those arrows into her chest, and when I made the deal to give up Malcolm, I promised you your vengeance." Thea said, typing into the keypad watching as the door swung open to let the woman inside loose, "So take it."**

She proffered the sword to Nyssa. Whatever vengeance she would reap would never be enough for that which Thea had stolen from the world, but her life was all that she had to give. The elder woman snatched the weapon with a quickness that, in any other situation, would have impressed Thea. The younger girl stepped back instinctively as the captive stepped from the cell.

"You killed Sara?" Nyssa echoed, rage lacing her words as she weighed the sword in her hand.

Thea nodded solemnly, "I did." She resisted the urge to explain her actions away. Despite what Oliver told her, to Thea it didn't matter that she'd been drugged or that Malcolm made her do it. All that really mattered was that she held the bow; she'd fired the arrows.

Thea saw the flash of fury in Nyssa's eyes, but the elder woman didn't react emotionally. Instead, she simply held her sword and asked, "Why?" Before Thea could think of anything to say, Nyssa continued on, "Sara spoke of you, you know. Said that you were a wonderful girl, like a sister to her." Thea flinched at the words, needing no more reason to feel guilty then she already did. "Why would you kill her?"

There were no words Thea could offer that would ease the pain she caused so she said nothing. Nyssa didn't need an answer, it seemed. Suddenly, there was the cold brush of metal along her neck. _Here I am again_ , but Thea didn't flinch. _I am ready. I owe this to Sara._

Nyssa swung her arm back and froze as Laurel's earlier words echoed in her head, _'Having Merlyn to hate, it's... It's like a piece of Sara that I can still hold on to, but once he's gone... So is another part of her.'_ For a few seconds both women were stuck in a frozen tableau, Thea awaiting her penance and Nyssa about to hand out her sentence. Then, as suddenly as she'd raised her blade, the elder woman was lowering it. "No, I will not kill you, Thea Queen."

Tears that Thea could not explain blurred her vision as she asked in a wavering voice, "Why not?"

"Because you will not tell me why."

"Does that matter?"

"Yes," Nyssa said, "because there is a spirit in you, young and wild; a strength that is rare. It should be nurtured and trained."

"What?" Thea asked, shaking her head in confusion. All Laurel and Nyssa had spoken of was revenge or justice for Sara and now neither woman was taking it when it was offered to them. _Why?_ She deserved their hatred, deserved her death for the loss of Sara and yet she was still breathing.

"I see much of Sara in you and I wish to help you as I helped her." She sheathed her sword as she walked around the room, observing the layout and intricacies of the team's lair. "You can be as strong as she was, a forced to be reckoned with."

Thea turned, as was necessary, in order to keep the assassin in her eye-line while Nyssa moved about the large basement room, "How?" She hated to admit it, but she was intrigued by the idea. She'd heard tell of the Canary and it wasn't that hard to put Sara in that black leather outfit after Oliver told her the truth. The possibility that Thea could be as strong, as fierce as the younger Lance was appealing. She didn't want to be this fragile, little girl, who needed protecting. _If Sara could turn into the Canary after training with the League then I can too._

"Do you know what a second is?" Nyssa asked, turning back to look at her.

"An apprentice."

She smiled, as much as the woman could anyway, "I can make you a great warrior, Thea Queen, if you're willing to do what it takes."

"What's in it for you?" Thea narrowed her eyes as she asked the question. Training under Malcolm had taught her one thing: everyone wanted something; nothing was for free, everything had a cost. Malcolm had taught her to fight, but he'd also used her to put things in motion. _What does Nyssa want in exchange for making me like Sara?_

"First lesson, never question me." The elder woman snapped. "Do you want to be my second or not, Miss Queen?"

 _Ollie won't like this_ , Thea thought immediately, _but then Ollie doesn't like me being trained by Malcolm either so…_ At least this way, maybe she could truly keep both herself and Oliver out of danger from the threat that was the League of Assassins. She suspected that she'd learn faster under Nyssa Al Ghul then Malcolm anyway. _It is a win-win for everyone._ "Yes, I'll be your second." Once more, Nyssa smiled and this time the expression was tinged with darkness that worried her, but it was far too late to back out now.

* * *

"You agreed to be in the League of Assassins?" Oliver asked in a harsh whisper, pulling her to the side. He was acutely aware of the two sets of eyes watching them from opposite sides of the room. "Are you crazy?" She had the decency to at least look slightly chastised under his disapproving gaze. She had known he wasn't going to like her decision, but she hated when he looked so disappointed in her. "Everything we've been working for, everything we've done, has been to keep the League from our door and now you've gone and joined them?"

"Ollie, I-"

"No," he said sternly, "I'm not letting you do this."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "I'm sorry, 'let me?' You don't control me, Oliver. I can do what I want and Nyssa says she can train me here to be like Sara."

"Dead?" Oliver asked, his voice harsh, bitter and no longer a whisper, making Thea flinch.

Nyssa stepped up then, inserting herself between brother and sister. Oliver glared at her and Thea was kind of surprised the woman didn't melt like the Wicked Witch under the furious gaze. Instead, the woman simply stood her ground and spoke in a voice calmer then her demeanor, "Thea has already made her choice."

"Are you prepared to make yours, Mr. Queen?" Ra's asked, coming up behind Oliver so quietly that Thea jumped in surprise. She hadn't even seen him move. Up close, the man of legend was much more intimidating. It scared her to think that Oliver had met this man numerous times.

"You planned this." It wasn't a question; it was an accusation of fact. "You had Nyssa come to retrieve Malcolm, knowing what I would do." Oliver's angry blue gaze flickered from Thea then to Nyssa. "Did you know what he planned? Did he tell you to make this offer to my sister?"

Though Thea could not see her face, there was a telltale shift in the other woman's shoulder blades that told Thea that Nyssa had turned her attention to her leader. She said nothing aloud, but the tension of the room spoke truths all their own. After about a minute of intense staring, she looked once more at Oliver. "No, he did not tell me to make this offer."

"Did he tell you he was going to ask me to take your place, Nyssa?"

At this information, Nyssa moved from in between the siblings towards Ra's. "Is this true?"

The older man nodded as if he hadn't just betrayed the woman, "You sacrificed your place as Heir when you allowed your grief to swallow you whole."

"Why do you deny me my right to love? Deny me my grief? I am only human, father!" Nyssa shouted and suddenly things made sense in a way they had not before. Now, Thea knew why Nyssa was so loyal to her leader and why she felt so betrayed by the offer her father had apparently made to Oliver. _It is kind of a low blow to try and replace his own daughter._ Thea bridged the gap between herself and Oliver, feeling better in close proximity to him.

"Because you are meant to be stronger than those human weaknesses." Ra's said calmly in the face of his daughter. _That's cold._ Out of instinct, Thea reached out and took Oliver's arm. Oliver looked down at her, moving his head only slightly in order to do so. His eyes spoke to her in a way that only he could. She nodded minutely in agreement. If this father-daughter spat spun out of control, they'd need to stay close to each other in order to get away. "So, Mr. Queen," His cold eyes never straying from Nyssa. "I've given you _everything_ ," There was an odd stress on that word that Thea didn't understand, but she felt Oliver tense beside her, "make your choice now."

Thea was acutely aware of the slight muscle movement under her hand as he said, "I accept your offer."


	2. Chapter 2

Thea could feel her bones bruising beneath her skin, her blood rushing in her ears as she laid upon the hard floor of the training room. She reached up and knocked the sharp tip of the blade away from her neck. She rose slowly, acutely aware of her body and all its minute pains.

"You need to find a balance," Nyssa said with no infliction in her voice, "between the logical, cold, moves you've been taught and the recklessness of your emotions." Her eyes were hard as she stared Thea down. The younger woman felt small, stupid, and insignificant under the older woman's freezing gaze. "If you don't find balance, you'll either be too predictable or too irrational and you'll end up dead."

There was silence following that statement. _Is she waiting for me to say something?_ Thea wondered, having no idea how she was supposed to respond to such a thing. It seemed like one of those statements that needed no follow up and yet... Yet Nyssa was staring at her expectantly, not even breaking eye contact to sheath her sword. Thea put her own sword away in its scabbard too. Her arm was bleeding a little, but she didn't pay it any mind. It was the cost of training under the former Heir to the Demon and she was okay with the price.

Being with the League was like living in a convent while attending a boarding school for ninjas in hell. It took her only a week to figure that out. She was getting used to waking up with the sun these days and her trainings with the other new members, while brutal in intensity, were liberating in a way. None of her instructors looked at her and saw someone to be protected; no, they looked at her and saw her as a future weapon. The hardest lessons were the ones that were just between her and Nyssa. That woman fought with an intensity that sometimes stunned Thea and, unlike everyone else she trained with, Nyssa gave her no warning or instruction in the typical fashion. She just came at Thea, often out of nowhere, and went at her like Thea was hell bent on destroying Nyssa. Once or twice, Nyssa had almost killed the younger woman and it was only Thea's frantic shouts that had snapped the former heir out of her headspace back into reality. It was intense and often Thea ended up bruised and bloodied, but she was learning quickly.

The hardest part of being in the League so far was, oddly enough, in the mess hall. On the first night she faced a crowded room full of silent assassins and she was the unknown, the new girl. It didn't help when the others found out she was the second to the former Heir to the Demon; whether or not their reactions could be classified as jealous, the others were certainly unhappy about Nyssa's choice. While she couldn't exactly understand the things they were saying, because everyone else spoke some weird language that Thea didn't know, she could hear the tone that they used and that was all she needed to understand. They were all pissed that she, a new girl with zero time in the League, got to be trained personally by the daughter of the Demon. They didn't understand why Nyssa waste would her time with a blank slate like Thea. The younger girl didn't quite understand that herself, but she wasn't about to look that particular horse in the mouth.

There was no part of being in the League that allowed for personality of any kind. Her room, for example, was the barest room that she'd ever seen, though she'd hid her true feelings when Nyssa had walked her into it. The white room was smaller than her closet had been at the Queen mansion. There was a single twin bed with a lone blanket and dresser beside it. That was it. Thea had wanted to dress the room up, make it hers just a little, but she didn't think the League would appreciate that. It wouldn't bother her so much, but unfortunately the nightly hours were never-ending and she stared at the stucco walls for far too long. Her thoughts often got stuck on one subject: Oliver.

Two weeks. Thea hadn't seen her brother in two weeks and she'd been trying. They were, after all, living in the lair of a group of people who used to, and maybe still do, want them dead. She was justified in her concerns. She'd scanned every crowd she merged with in the hallways and her eyes swept the dining hall every time she entered it, but there was no trace of Oliver anywhere. The thought had occurred to her that perhaps Ra's' offer had been a lie to lower Oliver's guard. She'd banished the thought quickly; there was too much going on in her life for Thea to let her mind run away with her. So, the younger girl simply buried herself in all her trainings and fought as hard as she could. She would come out the other side of this thing stronger, better than ever. She would become strong enough to work with Oliver in the long run. She would protect everyone in her life to the best of her new abilities. It would all work out in the end. She would make sure of that.

There was a loud clearing of a throat, interrupting the silent staring contest between the women. Nyssa turned her dark eyes towards the intruder and Thea watched as the man shrunk under the gaze. _Man, I need to learn how she does that,_ Thea thought, as the man stammered through his explanation, "I'm s-sorry to i-interrupt, misses, but the Demon has summoned you, Lady Nyssa." The older woman nodded and the man disappeared as quickly as he'd come, but Thea's green eyes were focused on her teacher. While Nyssa had said nothing about being replaced, the younger woman knew that she had to be struggling. _Who wouldn't be upset about that?_

Nyssa set her sword down in its rack with careful motions. No one took weapons with them when they met with Ra's. Apparently, it was a sign of respect or something. Thea just assumed it was one of those little things of the League that she didn't understand just yet. The younger woman placed her sword down as well, preparing to head back to her room now that her training was completed for the day.

"Follow me."

"Me?" She asked, looking about the room for anyone else that her teacher could be talking to. There was no one else. Nyssa turned her dark eyes to Thea then in a look that basically called her a moron. "Right, me. Okay."

With a swish of clothes and the air of the entitled, Nyssa headed towards the door, pulling it open and Thea was hot on her heels. Together the two women ventured down hallway after endless hallway until Thea couldn't remember how it was they got where they were. _That's probably the point,_ she realized as Nyssa turned half a step to face her when they came to a stop outside a door that almost completely disappeared into the wall it was a part of. She wouldn't even have noticed it if she'd not been guided to it. "Do not speak unless spoken to. Do not make eye contact with anyone inside this room." Nyssa paused briefly, eyes narrowing in consideration, "You are to be only an observer, nothing more."

Thea nodded solemnly, her brain abuzz with the possibilities about what awaited them. The door was opened from the inside and Nyssa walked in, her back ever so slightly straighter and her head held just a touch higher. Thea admired her ability to appear strong all the time. She was only two steps behind the elder woman, keeping her gaze averted as she was instructed. It would reflect badly on both her and Nyssa if Thea broke the rules so soon after becoming a second. Still, even with her green gaze turned towards the ground, Thea could tell that there were six people standing in a half circle around the chair where, she assumed, Ra's al Ghul sat. She could see the legs of an oak table between Nyssa and her father.

"You summoned me." Nyssa said, breaking the silence of the room.

"I did." Ra's said simply, "We've been tasked once more."

"Who?"

Thea frowned down at the hard floor below her feet. _Do they think they're going to get charged per word or something?_ The way that they spoke to each other was so…brief, so deliberate. It was so alien to Thea. She'd never spoken to her father, to Robert, like that. They were so cold with each other. _Why?_ By the time the youngest of the Queens tuned back into the discussion going on around her, she'd missed the answer to Nyssa's question.

"-and my Heir suggested that you would be the best for this task, daughter."

Thea froze in the shadow of her teacher. _He's just throwing it in her face now._ It made her want to grumble in the other woman's defense. _Seriously? That's just cold._ Nyssa was more than capable of taking care of herself and if, she wanted to defend herself against the man's backhanded comments, she would do so.

"I will not fail you, father." There was a few moments of silence and then, "May my second accompany me?" It was a question, but it did not sound like much of one to the casual observer. Thea's eyes shot up out of surprise, but she quick to lower them, the rules still bouncing around her brain. She'd only been Nyssa's student for two weeks; _why is she offering this?_ The question burned on the tip of her tongue, but she was not allowed to question Nyssa, especially not in front of others...or so she assumed anyway.

Silence descended once more and her eager ears picked up on the faintest of whispers. _Is that Ollie?_ Thea wondered, but didn't dare to raise her eyes again. She'd been lucky enough not to get caught the first time; it was a risk best not taken twice. She fought to hear more, to confirm that it was in fact her missing-in-action older brother, but the sound faded away and Thea's ears were left ringing as silence descended yet again.

After two more agonizing beats of her heart, the Demon answered, "If it will not hinder your mission, your second may accompany you." Nyssa's shoulders shifted a fraction and soon the group gathered tighter around the table to discuss the upcoming mission. Thea didn't understand everything that was said, but she caught enough of the basics. Soon enough, she was parting ways with Nyssa to pack her 'Go' bag.

The hallways were a bit trickier all by herself then she had anticipated. All of them were the same bland beige color and there was nothing for her to use to distinguish one hallway from the next. Just as she was about to admit defeat and simply take a seat in the empty hallway to await the next passerby, a hand grasped her elbow. Startled, she turned, already prepared to lash out in defense of herself, but the sight of her brother at her side stopped the action.

"Lost?" He asked, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth and Thea nodded. With no further words exchanged between them, Oliver led her out of the maze of hallways and back to her room in mere minutes.

"Thanks." She said softly as she took out her key and unlocked the door to her bedroom. It was then that it occurred to her. He knew exactly which room was hers and yet she hadn't seen in two weeks. _If he knew where I was, why didn't he…_ She had so many questions; this whole League of Assassins thing was definitely something that warranted discussion, but they'd had no time to do that. She'd been under the assumption that his absence from her life was because he didn't know where to find her and that he too had been weary of inquiring after her for fear of showing weakness. Yet he'd known where she was and still he had not come. _Why?_

"Love what you've done with the place." He joked as he followed her inside the bland room that she was forced to call her own. She ignored his comment, in no mood for jokes at the moment. _Why didn't he come to talk to me? Is he so busy playing Heir that he doesn't have the time?_

Frustrated with herself and how easily distracted he made her, Thea shook off the petty feelings and set about doing what she needed. After all, she had a go bag to put together and an assassin to meet up with. _Definitely don't want to keep Nyssa waiting._ Thea bent down, reaching under her bed to pull out the duffel bag that she'd been given on her first night. A cursory glance at the contents confirmed that the few items that had come inside of it were still there before the youngest Queen began to place two black outfits inside the bag. "Thea," Oliver said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist before she could zip it shut, "say no."

"What?"

"Tell Nyssa you can't go."

Thea huffed and tugged the zipper closed, "I couldn't, even if I wanted to, which I don't. She took a risk on me, Oliver, I can't let her down."

He made a noise of frustration and snatched the bag from her hands. "I don't trust her, Speedy, and you shouldn't either."

"Why?" She asked, a bitter taste on her tongue, "Because she dares to believe in me?"

Now, he looked genuinely confused, "What?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"No." Oliver said, deliberately holding the bag out of her reach, "I want to know what you mean."

Thea really didn't want to talk about this, not now most certainly and likely not ever. She hadn't even meant to say it aloud; she'd just lost control of her emotions for a moment. _Damn it._ "You just…why did it take you so long tell me your secret? You told nearly everyone else in the world before me, why? Why can't you see that I've grown up? I'm not that fragile little girl anymore." A slow breath escaped her lips, "Why can't you see me for who I am?"

Oliver's face morphed in front of her eyes from one of confusion to one of pain. Thea cringed at the sight of such an expression and grabbed the bag that he'd let loose after her explanation. She lifted the bag to rest behind her shoulder and made her way out of the room. She had a teacher to meet.

"That's not why." His voice was quiet in the stillness of the room and brought a halt to her departing steps. "Thea, that's not why I don't trust Nyssa." He turned then and suddenly crossed the room so he was standing in the doorway. She didn't move to look at him, but she didn't really need to do so. She would always be able to read his expressions and their meanings without having to see them.

"I know." Her voice was equally soft. There could always be people lurking nearby, awaiting weakness; she was aware of that, but she couldn't let Oliver wear that hurt look for too long. "I just-"

He cut her off, "I know." The two echoed words brought a small smile to her lips. "We'll talk later, after you get back, okay?" She nodded and noted the way that his hands twitched at his sides. _Is he dying for a hug too?_ She wondered, the feeling so strong in her that she had to hold as still as stone to avoid doing so. It wouldn't be…acceptable to hug in the hallway. "Be careful, Speedy."

"I always am." She said before heading off to the designated meeting place. _He literally has the worst timing in the history of mankind._ That thought made her chuckle as she pulled open the double doors and the sunlight hit her face. Time to face the real world for the first time in fourteen days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get it posted before tonight's episode so...


End file.
